All The Small Things
by Sunde und Schuld
Summary: What happens when the resident telepath gets himself into some trouble? Leaving Schwarz one member short and Crawford taking care of a "new" member instead? [implied BradXSchu]
1. Prolouge - The Mission

All the Small Things 

^~^ **PROLOUGE** ^~^

As silent as ever, the assassin dipped into the mansion of Takatori Masafumi. Long fiery red tresses were swept back, save a few chunks of bangs that dropped effortlessly into dark jade pools. With ease, the redhead slunk in and headed down to the laboratory in search of what he had been sent to retrieve. He really hated these sorts of go-boy missions Crawford liked to send him on, but Schuldig never could say no to the raven haired American. He could cause food fights with his other teammates, bother the American while he was working, or disappear for days on end; all because he knew it drove Brad Crawford mad. All this, yet the twenty-one year old German could not say no.

_Sometimes I wonder about myself. Why the hell do I just go on these stupid missions for him?_ He cut a left down the dark, empty corridor and continued downward. _Because Tot would distract Nagi and because Farfarello would probably end up just going on a killing spree all across Tokyo._ The German sighed. _You're going to owe me big for this one, Crawford. I hope you're hearing me. You're going to owe me. I'm missing a party downtown and those Weiß kittens were going to be there. _

The German stopped in front of the door and pulled out an access key card, swiping it with ease and then dropping it back into the pocket of his coat. The heavy steel doors slid open and Schuldig went on in, sparing no time to look around, he went straight for the cabinets along the back wall, where the DNA samples he was sent to swipe would be. _This is too easy. You'd think Masafumi would have some sort of security._

Perhaps the redhead had spoken too soon, or perhaps it was just his dumb luck to get caught right as he was almost out. The nasal voice that greeted him sent the hairs at the back of his neck on end. He could still get out with ease and grabbed what he needed, turning swiftly to greet Masafumi, dropping the test tubes into his coat pocket. Wearing that ever-present Cheshire grin, the redhead started to slink forward toward Masafumi and the exit.

"Schuldig! What are you doing here?" Masafumi inquired, eyes slowly narrowing to angry slits. 

More than his father, Masafumi despised his bodyguards, and of the four members of Schwarz, Masafumi hated Schuldig the most. Of course, it would be fitting that of all the people Schuldig would have to butt heads with, it would be Masafumi. 

"Why nothing at all… What makes you think I'm even really here?" The German smirked. 

The scientist shook his head. "Don't try your bloody mind games with me!"

"Too late for that." Schuldig just continued further, dipping to the side and going for the door. 

Even with the telepath's speed, the steel doors slid shut before he could get out. He glanced back at Masafumi with a snarl. Why did this have to get difficult? And he hadn't even bothered to bring his gun, or else he'd end the blasted scientist right there and then. He eyed the window wearily, easy to reach, easy to shatter, easy escape. He returned his attention to Masafumi. 

"Really, don't you have anything better to do than bother a working assassin?" The telepath grinned, switching with ease to a mind link. _I'd hate to have to kill you so early in your miserable existence._

Masafumi merely laughed. "Oh no, Schuldig. You see, this go around, I have the upper hand."

A slender brow rose curiously, but Schuldig didn't care to find out just what the Takatori had up his sleeve. As he started toward the window, Masafumi pulled out a large test tube from his lab coat. Glowing violet contents were opened and then thrown at the telepath as he moved. Schuldig growled, wiping the liquid from his face. He was drenched in the violet liquid. _What the hell?!_

Masafumi just grinned now, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the German make way for the window, and shattering it with a kick, he disappeared into the dark night sky. 

"I hope you learn your lesson, Schuldig. Never cross Takatori Masafumi."


	2. Fading Identity

Chapter One – _Fading Identity_

Schuldig couldn't wait to get back to the posh Tokyo penthouse. The violet liquid Masafumi had thrown on him had dried for the most part, leaving the telepath feeling dirty and sticky. Violet caked those orange tresses and stained that usually spotless dark green coat. He just knew his clothes were going to be stained and this was his favorite coat. He'd definitely have to get Masafumi back for this. Kicking off his boots, he slumped against the doorway, suddenly a little light headed. 

_Whoa, dizzy there_… 

He sighed some, peeling away his coat and treading across the hall to the bathroom, not even wanting to go see Crawford first. He needed to get himself clean. Entering the bathroom, and closing the door behind himself, he started to peel away the short-sleeved button up shirt and then those white slacks. He paused momentarily to gaze at his reflection before turning on the water and stepping into the shower. 

Those hot drops washed down over Schuldig and he shivered. Hands moved up to trace through those long sticky strands, wetting them thoroughly as he leaned his head back, washing his face next. He took up the shampoo and then his body wash, lathering himself up and beginning to scrub pale skin until it was glowing rosy pink. He felt so dirty he couldn't seem to get the sticky feeling off of his body. He washed the shampoo from his long fiery mane, closing his eyes as everything started to spin. Reaching out to hold the wall for support he groaned again as he went light headed. _Damn, Masafumi got me good_. He stayed still, trying to clear his head, clear his mind, but nothing seemed to be working. 

"Schuldig! Schuld, you've been in there for more than an hour!" Brad Crawford called out as he started to bang on the bathroom door. 

It wasn't like the telepath to avoid him after a mission. The American proceeded to bang against the door again. Schuldig shook his head, coming to his senses enough to shut off the water and step out of the shower, pulling a towel loosely around his waist and then wrapping his hair up in another. He opened the bathroom door, jade eyes looking slightly dazed.

"Well?" Deep chocolate orbs met those jades sternly. "Did you take care of it?" 

It was always business first with Crawford, and the German nodded solemnly. "Yes. All done." He wouldn't bother mentioning his run in with Masafumi, or bother mentioning how light headed he was feeling. He reached up, gathering his coat in his hands and pulling out the small test tubes, which held the DNA samples, Crawford had sent Schuldig to retrieve. He handed them to the oracle, and just let his coat fall in a crumple to the bathroom floor. Unusually silent, the telepath slunk passed Crawford and started toward his bedroom. The American took note of the unusual attitude and watched him walk away, slender brow raised curiously.

"Hey, Schuldig?"

"Ne?" He paused, turning halfway to glance back at him, jades looking a little blank.

"Everything alright?" Yes, there was concern in the American's voice. Despite how troublesome the German man was at times, in all their years of working together, Crawford had grown fond of the other, and at times he couldn't help but worry over the younger man. 

"Yeah. 'Course." 

The telepath started toward his room once more, making it a few more steps down the hallway before he stopped short, a hand at the doorknob to his bedroom. 

"Yo, Crawford?" The telepath hesitated a moment before calling out to the American, who stood mere feet away watching him. 

"Yes?"

"If you had a vision…where something bad happened to me, you'd tell me, right?"

Crawford blinked. Something was definitely wrong. "Of course, Schuldig."

"Mm, alright. G'night Bradley." He mumbled and pushed open the door, going in and closing it softly behind himself. 

Crawford couldn't make sense of why the usually loud mouth German was surprisingly silent, or why he had dared to call him Bradley. It was a rare case indeed where Schuldig called him that over the dozens of other names he had for the Schwarz leader. He entered the bathroom, gathering up the German's clothes, those eyes narrowing when he felt how sticky the fabric was. He lifted the coat up, examining it and taking note of the dark stains on the material. Pulling it up for closer inspection, he sniffed the coat, trying to make out what the stains could be. 

_What did you get yourself into, Schuldig?_

That night, sleep refused to come to the redhead. Pulling on some flannel pajamas, he curled up in the center of a much too large, satin covered bed, covering himself from head to toe. He couldn't help but feel cold. The German usually liked his room at a nice 69 degrees, but for some reason, tonight having it sitting at 75 was making him tremble and shiver. He sat up suddenly, body shifting from freezing cold to a fire-hot. He groaned, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist, and just leaning forward, trying to balance himself out with measured breathing. Instead of helping, the action merely made the telepath's body temperature rise and fall all the more rapidly. 

Whatever Masafumi had thrown on him had left him unable to clear his head. He couldn't even seem to complete a thought without feeling either burning hot, or freezing cold. His body felt weaker, and the telepath was suddenly having a tough time remembering to breathe properly. His body temperature dipped and then seemed to return to normal, only for the telepath to suddenly feel a new pain. Every emotion, most of which he couldn't even remember ever experiencing, started to pound into him, one after another.

Another groan, as he grabbed his head, rocking back and forth in his bed. _Yamate. Yamate!_ Tears started to roll down his cheeks and then like a waterfall in gushes the tears spilled as he choked out sobs uncontrollably. _Mien Gott, what's wrong with me?_

The tears ceased after what felt like an eternity of inner pain and struggle and Schuldig shivered; feeling happy, angry, sad, alone, afraid, excited. Before he could take another emotion, he screamed and pulled rapidly into the depths of his own mind, throwing up wall after wall after wall to keep his own bit of sanity sane and free of the torturous emotions that plagued him. He pulled as deep and hard into himself as he could manage and soon saw nothing but black as he lost consciousness. 

Brad Crawford nearly dropped the test tubes when he heard the scream coming from Schuldig's room. Putting everything down, he stood, hurrying across the hall to the other's bedroom. He rushed in, and skidded to a stop, blinking when he found the lanky form unmoving in a tangle of satin sheets. He walked over slowly, leaning forward to pull at those sheets, fixing them and tucking the redhead in properly. He couldn't help but notice that Schuldig looked a little thinner, almost smaller. _Funny, I don't recall those pajamas being that loose on him._ He removed those thin silver rimmed glasses to rub at his eyes. He was probably just imagining things. Lack of sleep did that to a person after all. 

He moved away from the telepath's sleeping form, glancing back once to make sure he was absolutely fine before closing the door and returning to his own room, to finish looking over the samples Schuldig had stolen for him. Sitting down at his desk, he took up the test tubes, unable to help but let his mind wonder again and again to his teammate. Was Schuldig all right?

_Of course he is. He's just fine. Absolutely fine. _Crawford sighed, leaning back in his chair. _If he's perfectly fine, than why am I so worried?_

The golden rays of late morning sun finally stretched across the length of Schuldig's room, washing down over that still covered form, causing the redhead to roll away from the sunlight with a groan, moving an arm up in half sleep, shielding his face from the reality of the real world. 

"Gah. Sleep. Still." He mumbled most incoherently to himself as he rolled onto his stomach next, pressing his face into his pillows. 

Another couple of minutes went by before the telepath rolled over once more, facing the sunshine this time and finally cracking those jade pools open. He moved his hands down to rub the sleep from those eyes and slowly he sat up. With a still sleepy yawn, he stretched, running a hand through his mane, not even realizing yet how much longer the hair seemed. He kicked his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, blinking, as he had to pull on those pajama pants to keep them from falling off his slender waist. He rubbed his eyes again as he slumped out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. 

He entered, letting those pants slip down so that he could relieve himself, and then he pulled them back up, mumbling in annoyance at having to actually pull on the tie at his waist. For some reason his pants were a bit too big. Flushing the toilet, he slumped in front of the bathroom sink to brush his teeth. Leaning his head forward, he cupped some water in his hands, splashing at his face to free himself of the last bits of sleep. When he straightened and caught his reflection, the telepath's eyes widened and he screamed. 


	3. Lost Memories

**Chapter Two – _Lost Memories_******

Starting to get that déjà vu feeling, Brad Crawford's head jerked to the door of his room, hearing for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, a shrill scream coming from Schuldig. _What the hell was that?_ He stood from his desk and hurried out of the room, moving across the hall to the telepath's bedroom and looking in. He wasn't there. 

"Schuld?" He called out as he headed toward his next destination, the bathroom. 

The moment the telepath heard Crawford's voice, he slammed the bathroom door, leaning against it, head cocked to the side so that he could still see his reflection in the mirror. Jade eyes went unblinking as he stared at himself in disbelief. He couldn't help but start to tremble; bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes again, convinced he was merely seeing things. It couldn't be possible after all. _No. I'm seeing things. I have to be seeing things._ Yet the reflection in the mirror did not change.

Crawford knocked on the bathroom door. "Schuldig? Is everything okay in there?"

"No!" 

"What's wrong? Open the door, Schuldig." The American retorted.

"No. No. No." was the reply. 

Crawford tried the doorknob and finding it unlocked, he started to push open the door. He felt the German's weight pressed against it, but merely pushed harder. Schuldig stumbled forward, collapsing beside the tub and toilet. Back to the door, he brought his arms up; covering his face, cowering there as if he were scared to death of what Crawford would say when he saw him. The American pushed open the door and stopped, looking down upon the cowering form. 

"Schuldig…" His tone softened. "What's wrong?"

It was rare to see the German looking almost fragile, but when it occured it was generally due to a stress headache from his telepathy. The telepath shook his head, wild fiery strands washing around his lanky form. Crawford stepped forward, kneeling down beside him. Funny, he couldn't remember the last time Schuldig looked so thin, so small. 

"Schuldig?" The American said again. 

The telepath merely shook his head again, keeping his face covered by the sleeve of the pajamas that now seemed a little too big.

"Nein, go away." He mumbled.

"Come off it, Schuldig." 

Without another thought, the American's hand snapped out and he pulled on the telepath's arm, jerking him forward and forcing him to end up eye to eye with his leader. That was when dark chocolate pools widened. Jades turned away, averted to gaze at the tile floor. 

"Don't look at me." The German whimpered.

"Schuld…What happened to you?"

Crawford released his hold slowly, staring at the telepath in complete shock. The usually sly grinned twenty-one year old, no longer wore his trademark grin. Fiery tresses were slightly longer than usual, drooping into large frightened eyes that reminded the American of how Schuldig had looked when they had first crossed paths five years ago in Germany. Five years ago, when the telepath was living on the streets and only sixteen. The telepath's face was paler, and Crawford saw it now completely; he wasn't smaller, he was younger.

"I don't know. I woke up and this is how I looked!"

The telepath shifted, bringing his knees up and hugging them to his chest as he pressed his chin to his knees, looking up at Crawford. The American was at a loss. Was this what Schuldig had referred to when he asked about a vision? He slowly stood up, looking down at him.

"Did you get into some trouble last night?" The American inquired.

Schuldig just shook his head. "No. No. No."

"Schu, if you did, just tell me! There's something wrong with you!"

The telepath winced at the raised tone. "When I went to get the samples, from Masafumi's lab, he was there. He threw some stuff on me. I came home and tried to wash it off."

"That's why you went straight into the shower? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't think it was important. I just felt a little light headed last night---"

"And the scream? I heard you scream, but when I came into your room you were already asleep. Schuldig, why the hell didn't you tell me Masafumi threw something on you last night? Don't you realize the types of things that moron deals with? He is a scientist, he's always experimenting with life and whatever the hell he threw on you caused your body to reverse in aging!"

Schuldig pulled himself to his feet, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

"Well if you hadn't sent me to get those stupid samples---"

"I have a feeling you baited yourself on this one, Schuldig."

Jades gazed up in surprise. "Are you saying I deserved this?"

The American's stern cool gaze softened and he just shook his head. "No, Schuldig, of course not. Come on, get up and go fix yourself some breakfast. I'll call the doctor have him come out here and take a look at you. Let's see if we can make sense of what ever the hell Masafumi has done to you. The last thing I need is to lose my telepath."

Schuldig's head merely hung all the more at those last words as he rose up, holding himself and realizing how much shorter than Crawford he was now. Lifting up thin delicate fingers to trace through his hair, he fought the urge to cry. Crawford didn't want to lose his telepath, that's all he cared about. Having Schuldig there when all the pieces properly fell into place. Why hadn't the Oracle seen this coming?

"There's something else." Schuldig finally spoke.

Crawford stepped out of the bathroom, waiting for Schuldig to follow. "What?"

"I…can't use my telepathy anymore."

Crawford wanted to believe the telepath was joking. That he couldn't actually have lost his telepathy over night. Then again, he had lost what looked like five years in a matter of hours.

"Are you sure?" The American had to be sure.

"Of course I'm sure! Mien Gott, I think I'd know when I can't hear the rest of the world in my head!" That was all it took for the German to burst into tears.

Crawford just blinked. He couldn't remember ever seeing Schuldig cry, save when they had first met. Before the telepath had been groomed into what he was. Or had been? Never one for affection, the American still managed to reach an arm out, slipping it around bony shoulders. 

"Come on, Schu. Don't cry." He rubbed his back gently, unsure how to comfort his teammate.

He sucked in all his tears, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to calm himself. Weakly he attempted to connect with Crawford, but there was nothing, just dead silence. He pulled away from Crawford and moved out of the bathroom.

"Why did you have to send me?! WHY?" He yelled, not caring to hear the American's answer, the German just ran to his room, slamming the door and collapsing on his bed.

Crawford had a feeling things were going to get worse. Sighing, he went back into his room, taking up his phone to call for their private doctor. He knew Schuldig was never one to like medics, but this time, the redhead was going to have to deal with it. He was grateful Nagi was at school and Farfarello was locked away in his room. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to them, or anyone for that matter. Schwarz was now one member short. His next call was to Takatori Reiji; the man would have to make due without his bodyguards until this situation was fixed. 

Schuldig stayed in his room for most of the day, not wanting to be seen, not wanting to be bothered. He had another attack like he had the night prior, every emotion stabbing at him for what felt like hours, but when it passed, the redhead found himself extremely calm. His body felt weaker and his mind felt lighter. He felt like he was deteriorating. Crawford fixed him lunch and he stayed curled up in bed, watching the television while he awaited the doctor's arrival. 

It was close to three in the afternoon when the doctor finally did arrive. The short white haired man who had tended to all of Schuldig's wounds since he had been taken in by Este, was a stranger now to the redhead. The last emotional attack had left Schuldig at a loss. Pieces of the night prior were gone from his memory, and when he was asked to explain again what had happened, he could not remember more than going to a mansion and coming home. His memories were slowly beginning to fade just like the telepath was. 

The doctor took a seat on the bed beside Schuldig, taking up his wrist and checking his pulse. 

"How are you feeling, Schuldig?"

"Not like me." He said softly, watching the doctor. 

The doctor ran through the routine check up, asking the telepath everything from what he had to eat the day before to when was the last time he had went to the bathroom, and then pulled out a syringe.

"I don't like needles." The telepath said, starting to shy away.

The doctor made a half smile. "No, you never did. But I need to take a blood sample. So, like always, you're going to have to bare with me, and this time, Schuldig, don't stab me with one of your mental attacks."

"I won't. Sorry." He whispered, having no real memory of ever seeing this doctor before. "Are you always my doctor?"

The doctor nodded. "Hai. I have been for a good what, six years?" The man smiled. "Let's see, I've stitched you up when you got your first bullet wound, do you remember that?"

The telepath's head just shook. "No. I'm having trouble remembering a lot of things."

"Well, you were only seventeen at the time. If I remember correctly it was your left shoulder where you took the bullet. The four of you boys have gotten so many wounds, one loses track after so many years. Especially with Farfarello and his self inflicted wounds."

He was surprised to say the least, but when he saw the doctor ready the syringe and his arm, he started to cringe. He really hated needles. That much he remembered and was sure of. The German's eyes shifted downward, not wanting to watch as the doctor injected the needle into him, taking enough blood for his sample. He winced as he felt the needle slide out of his arm and he quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, shivering.

"Are you cold, Schuldig?" The doctor inquired. 

"No. I just felt a little chill. That's all."

The doctor stood, placing everything away in his black leather bag. "I want you to relax and just try to stay as calm as possible." He pulled out a little white jar of pills, taking out two and handing them to Schuldig. "Take these, they'll help you sleep."

The redhead took the pills and just nodded. "Alright." 

The doctor made the most sympathetic of smiles before turning and leaving the room, closing the door halfway. Crawford was waiting anxiously at the end of the hall, wanting to know if his teammate would be fine. 

"Well? What can you gather Doctor?" Crawford was always to the point.

The doctor just shook his head. "He's a healthy teenage boy. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but aside an irregular heart beat, probably caused by whatever is causing him to regress in age, he's just fine."

"He's also twenty-one----"

"_Was_ twenty-one." The doctor interjected. "Right now, you have a boy of about fifteen or sixteen in that room. I gave him some pills to help him sleep, but once he wakes up, you need to feed him. Force-feed him if need be, because he dropped from 170 pounds to a little under 120 over night. That isn't healthy."

Crawford just nodded. "Anything else that can be done in the mean time?"

"Well, if you brought him down to the hospital, I'd be able to run more tests there."

The American made another nod as he walked the doctor to the door. "I'll do everything I can."

Schuldig had heard all of the conversation and just put the pills down on the counter. He didn't want to sleep and he didn't want to go to the hospital. Waiting until the coast was clear, the telepath left his room and made his way down the hall and down the stairs that led to Farfarello's room. He unlocked the deadbolt, opening the door slowly, letting light ease its way into the small padded wall room. In the corner sat the Irishman, his head not bothering to rise when the door was open. His attention was fixed on unwrapping and rewrapping the bandages on his right arm.

"Hey, Farf?" He called out, inching into the room slowly and then taking a seat on the bed a few feet from where Farfarello was sitting.

The Irishman's head finally lifted, gazing at Schuldig, a slight raise of a brow at the sight.

"Schuldig?" That lone cold orb scanned the redhead's new form and then scarred lips parted to allow for a chilling snicker. "You hurt God, didn't you?"

He let out a long sigh, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. "Something like that."

"How come you're young?" 

"Masafumi threw something on me and made me this way. I'm having a hard time remembering things now. I think I'm going to die." 

The redhead wasn't sure what had brought him down to the resident psycho's room, but he was here, and he felt safe. Staring blankly ahead at the padded wall, he tried to think of anything that had to do with Farfarello. 

"You won't die. That won't hurt God…" The Irishman mumbled. 

"You're right. It won't." The redhead wasn't really listening. For the moment he had found complete serenity in the company of his teammate. 

"…Masafumi's going to die, because it will anger God that one of the devils destroyed an evil before he could."

"You know…as God-filled as everything you say is, that…that almost makes sense."

Farfarello made a crooked smile and just snickered again. "I'm going to make Him cry tears of blood."

Schuldig started to zone out the madman's ramblings. The weakness his body and mind felt was taking a larger toll as the day progressed, leaving the telepath suddenly feeling too drained to remain conscious. After a few moments, he yawned, laying his head down against his knees, catching half of Farfarello's continued incoherent babbling. Those large jades slowly fluttered closed, and the telepath drifted off into a light slumber.

Farfarello pulled himself to his feet when he saw Schuldig had fallen asleep. Ever so lightly, he laid the lanky form down and covered him with his blanket. The door had been left open, and the Irishman merely left his room, leaving the telepath to sleep peacefully. 

It was some time later when Schuldig awoke to find himself still in Farfarello's room. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed at the sleep in his eyes and then stood, tugging up on the pajamas that were getting bigger and bigger on him with each hour that passed. He treaded back up the stairs and went into the kitchen, looking around for anyone that could give the telepath a little company. The kitchen was empty, as was the living room and the telepath just sighed. That was when a set of shiny silver keys on a single silver key chain caught his attention. 

Walking over, he plucked the keys up into his hand, holding them silently for a moment. They felt familiar. Did they belong to him? A drive might be what the redhead needed to clear his head. He walked out to the garage, passing Crawford's Mercedes and stopping beside a sleek red Audi. Almost hesitantly he unlocked the door and got into the driver's side, one hand befalling the brown leather steering wheel, while the other hand inserted the key into the ignition. He turned the key and the sports car suddenly jerked forward hard. He had caused the five-speed manual, to stall out. 

He blinked, looking down at the gearshift for a long moment. He knew this was his car, but the simple act of starting the car and driving where lost in the dark void that was eating at his mind. He punched the steering wheel weakly. _Dammit!_ He felt completely defeated, breaking down into sobs once more. He buried his face in his hands, crying against the steering wheel.

Brad Crawford couldn't seem to find the ability to focus on anything. His mind was flooded with concern over the redhead and finally he had to give up his work. He wanted to check on Schuldig and see if he was still sleeping soundly in Farfarello's room. Sending his computer to sleep mode, he stood and headed downstairs, stopping when Farfarello called out to him. 

"He's not there. He left." 

Crawford stopped, head jerking in the Irishman's direction. "What do you mean, gone?"

Farfarello merely pointed to the missing set of silver keys that usually were perched in the little key rack by the phone in the kitchen entrance. Crawford's eyes widened. The last thing he wanted was Schuldig out and on the streets. Snatching up his own keys he hurried outside to the garage, skidding to a stop when he saw the Audi still parked beside his Mercedes. 

He walked slowly to the car, opening the driver's side door and peering down at the crying telepath.

"Schuldig, everything alright?" 

"No." He wiped angrily at his eyes. "I…can't even remember how to drive. I'm losing all my memories, Crawford!"

The raven haired American reached a hand into the car, placing it comfortingly on Schuldig's shoulder. 

"We will get through this. The doctor said he wants you to go to the hospital for some tests, so we can try to figure out exactly what is causing this regression and how fast it's moving through your system."

Schuldig shook his head quickly. "No! No way!" 

"But Schu---"

The telepath just leaned over suddenly, throwing his arms out and around Crawford tightly, pressing his face to the older man's chest and bursting into sobs again. "If I keep fading away… I don't want to die in a hospital. Please, Crawford."

The American's arms enveloped slowly around the redhead, holding him gently in his arms and beginning to rock him just slightly. Crawford's hand lifted, caressing lightly through those wild fiery strands. 

"Please. Please, I don't want to die this way."

"I won't let you die, Schuldig. I promise you. As troublesome as you are, I'm not ready to have Schwarz without you in it." 

He swallowed up all his tears, looking up at his leader. "I trust you, Brad."

Crawford's head dipped down just enough to place a light kiss on the top of Schuldig's head. "Let's go inside. I'll make you something to eat."

The telepath pulled away from Crawford and when the American moved to stand straight, Schuldig got out of the car. Quietly, he led the teenager into the kitchen and moved away to begin a rummage through the fridge. Finding nothing he knew Schuldig usually liked, he frowned and looked back to him. 

"Why don't I go to the restaurant down the street and pick up some sushi?" The American offered.

The German just shrugged. "What ever you want." 

"No, I'm getting food for you."

"I'm not really hungry. You don't have to waste your money because I probably won't even eat it." 

"Schuld, you need to eat. You've dropped a significant amount of weight and you need to eat."

"Nein." 

The American just sighed. "I'm going to pick up some food. I expect you to eat when I get back. Nagi should be home soon. Just relax and try to enjoy what's left of the day."

_Don't you mean what's left of my life? _"Okay, Brad."

Crawford fished his keys out of his pocket silently. That was the second time Schuldig had called him Brad, but the American didn't mind it as much anymore. The way Schuldig was losing his memories, he was beginning to worry if the German would even remember who he was. He couldn't help but want to stay with him, every second suddenly felt more precious with each second he spent away from him.

He got into his car and started off toward the restaurant. He wasn't sure why he was so worried over the telepath, or why the thought of losing him was making knots in his stomach. Crawford had lost his whole family when Este took him in, but then Schuldig was tossed into his life. The redhead had been trouble from the beginning, but after five years, they were still together. They had become more than teammates. He could almost admit that he considered Schuldig his best friend, and he knew the redhead held him in the same high regards. The pair had been separated for a few months when Crawford was sent to recruit Nagi, and when the American had returned, Schuldig admitted missing him.

_"It's about time you're back, you've been gone too long!" The nasal voice greeted Crawford as he entered his room. _

_Crawford just shook his head. "You knew I was going to be gone and for how long. Don't act like I didn't warn you ahead of time. But I came back, didn't I? Just like I said I would." _

_The fiery haired telepath just grinned, hopping off the bed and sauntering over to him. "Yeah, you kept your promise."_

_"You should meet Nagi. You might like him. He's younger than you but---" He was cut short as the telepath pressed a finger to his lips._

_"I don't want to hear about some new psychic. I missed you, Bradley."_

_"Don't call me that, Schuldig." _

_The telepath's nose crinkled up, lips pouting. "I did though! It was incredibly boring around here without someone to cause trouble with."_

_Crawford couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not the one you cause trouble with. I'm just the one that always gets you out of it."_

_Smiling, the American reached a hand out to rustle up the telepath's hair. _

_"Heh, you're just my best friend is all." Schuldig looked up at him with a grin._

_"Am I?" Crawford was surprised to say the least. That was the first time Schuldig had ever said the word "friend". _

_The telepath nodded solemnly. "Yes. You're the only person that matters anything in this whole damn place."_

Crawford shook his head, pushing the memories aside. Memories he wondered if Schuldig still had. He reached the restaurant, parking and going inside to order their sushi. I'm the only thing that mattered to him when we were still in that school. I never once told Schuld I consider him a friend. Tonight might be a good time to start. Once his box of sushi was ready, he paid and returned to the penthouse. 

When he returned he was shocked to hear laughter coming from the living room. Leaving the sushi box on the kitchen counter, he followed the sounds and stopped in the doorway, gazing out to find Schuldig laughing and sitting Indian style on the floor with Nagi on one side of him and Farfarello, also laughing, on the other. The fifteen year old Japanese boy was just watching the other two silently, a bit bewildered by everything. Mainly, why Schuldig wasn't his age anymore. Farfarello and Schuldig were busily picking up the pieces to the board game they had dug out and in mist of playing, had some how ended up throwing all the pieces at one another. At least he was laughing. For that reason alone, the oracle wouldn't get upset with the redhead.

"Crawford, what happened to Schuldig?" Nagi was quick to ask when he glanced up and found the American standing in the doorway. 

"It's a long story. But everything is going to be fine. We're going to pay a visit to Masafumi tonight. I bought dinner. Why don't the four of us eat together?"

Nagi blinked. _Eat together? We never eat together. _He glanced sideways at Schuldig, expecting the telepath to comment on his thoughts, but there was only silence. He looked back to Crawford and just nodded, slowly standing up and moving into the kitchen to set the table.

Crawford moved over to the remaining two and reached a hand down to help Schuldig up to his feet. "Come on you two. Let's eat, okay?"

Farfarello stood with just as much of a perplexed look upon his face but merely followed Nagi's footsteps into the kitchen. 

Schuldig stood with Crawford's help, smiling still. "We'll clean the mess up, okay?"

Crawford just shook his head. "No you won't. You never have cleaned a mess you've made for as long as I've known you, and as much as I'd like you to start, I don't expect you to. Let's eat and then I want to talk with you."

Schuldig just shrugged. "Okay." 

Not bothering with another word, he went into the kitchen sitting down beside Nagi. Crawford noticed and smirked to himself. Schuldig and Nagi sitting side by side, _I almost wish I could take a picture the way those two usually fight_. 

The four ate dinner in silence, save a few inquiring questions from Nagi as to what had happened to Schuldig and if he was going to be fine, all of which Crawford answered, the telepath seeming more than a little oblivious to everything. He was the first to excuse himself from the table and just went up to his room, lying down on his bed. Crawford joined him moments later, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm sleepy. Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

"Not at all, Schuldig. Sleep is probably good for you." He gave him a reassuring smile, passing a hand lightly through his hair and then standing up, tucking him in.

The telepath's hand shot out, capturing Crawford's wrist. "Wait, Brad?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't feel like being alone."

"I was planning on going to Masafumi's---"

"Please Brad?" He looked up into those chocolate orbs with large pleading jade pools. 

_How can I say no to that?_ He sighed. "Alright Schuld. I'll stay here with you tonight." 

The redhead smiled and made room for him on the bed. Crawford slowly sunk down on the bed beside the redhead, leaning up against the headrest. Without a word or thought, the redhead just shifted to curl up against him, face nuzzled into his chest, an arm snaking around the American's waist. Crawford blinked, looking down at him, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. Without realizing it, he was smiling just barely and he placed a hand atop the telepath's head, slowly tracing his fingers through the silky red strands until the redhead drifted off to sleep. Crawford would have gotten up and left to take care of business, but he couldn't seem to find the desire or strength to want to push the sleeping telepath off of him. Before he realized, sleep took hold of him as well and he fell into a light doze. 

It was the next morning when he awoke and Schuldig was no longer nuzzled against him. He blinked a few times before reaching for his glasses and then looking to where the telepath should have been. It was the American's turn to scream this time, but he didn't, he just stared at the small sleeping bundle in complete shock. So much for things not getting worse…


End file.
